


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by busbee38



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, a little bit of angst, a loooot of car sex, i feel like i'm writing an ingredients list, i kept boyd alive because i'm still angry, oh!, there aren't really any spoilers for the show other than ethan and boyd, there is much sex, this could be pwp, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busbee38/pseuds/busbee38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a kind of car sex kink going on, it's becoming problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' by Meat Loaf
> 
> Also, this is my fist work for this fandom even though I've been heavily involved of the reading for the past couple of years. Enjoy ;)

They think it’s because their first kiss was in Derek’s car but you can never really know for sure. Derek secretly thinks that it’s because their first time was him giving Stiles a blow job on the hood of his car. At the moment they’re in the Jeep, Derek’s hand gripping Stiles’ cock as they pant into one another’s mouth. Stiles attempts to manoeuvre over the console, pants stuck around his thighs. Obviously he stumbled, nearly hitting his head on the window if it were not for Derek’s reflexes. Derek chuckled at him as he handled his hips to settle over his, this wasn’t the first time he’d nearly hurled himself out of the window.

“Shut up, stop laughing at me!” Stiles pouted down at Derek, he then gasped when Derek tightened his hold around him. He threw his head back as Derek nibbled up his throat, the flick of a thumb over the tip of his dick, tightening even more on the upstroke. Yes _Stiles sighed in pleasure, Derek knew exactly how he liked it and never failed to make him buzz all over, pleasure in every cell of his body._

“Up.” Derek grunted, his hands lifting Stiles up, dragging his pants down as far as they could go, Stiles attempted to shuck them off but he had no legroom. He really needed to invest in some easily removable jeans, maybe Velcro stripper pants, put on a show for Derek sometime. He was drawn out of his daydream by Derek letting go of his cock, he whined in disappointment, Derek glanced up at him, smirk on his face.

“Hey, you wanted to do this here.” Stiles gawped down at Derek, “Hey, you’re the one with the weird automobile kink.” Stiles mimicked back.

“No!” Derek guffawed, “You’re the one who gets all hot and bothered when we’re in the car.”

“You can’t pin all that on me, it wasn’t me putting my hand down the drivers pants so they had to pull over just to have illicit relations on the side of the road in a bust up jeep. You haven’t even given thought as to whether someone might stop by, ask if we’ve broken down, the poor man catching us in flagrante delicato so that means you have to get a li’l more naked.” Stiles’ hands had drifted to Derek’s belt.

“Dude, you really need to wear more accessible pants, too. Maybe we could get matching stripper pants.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Derek’s eyebrows are expressing things that probably equate to the words ‘you’re fucking weird’ but Stiles chooses to ignore that in favour of wrapping his fingers slowly and firmly around Derek’s cock. Stiles can tell that he’s trying to be stoic, trying his best to not react to the delicious things Stiles is doing to his rapidly growing member, but alas he failed in doing so, letting out a choked sob as the younger man’s finger tip massaged his tip.

“More,” a grunt if anything, Stiles would’ve perhaps liked a please or something more descriptive so he just ducks his head down as far as his neck will allow and sucks in the now glistening tip of Derek’s penis. One of Derek’s hands goes to Stile’s hair, threading through it. Derek was so happy when Stiles decided to grow it out, they’d discovered a hair-pulling kink they both shared when his hair was finally long enough for it. Stiles sucked sharply and Derek moaned loudly, his eyes widening as he looked out of the windows in case someone was coming past. He could hear the sucking noises, smell the arousal coming from Stiles, his unoccupied hand ripping into the upholstery, Stiles was going to kill him for that, the soft moans from Stiles’ mouth vibrating around the tip of his dick. Stiles pulled off.

“Yeah, so this is a really fucking awkward position so let’s just have sex.” With that, the glove compartment was opened and a small bag was brought out. Stiles unzipped it and took out the tube of lube and a condom. “You are putting this on, last time I found jizz on the handbrake. Never again will Scott step foot in this Jeep thanks to you.” Derek just smirked up at Stiles as he opened the packet and slid the condom on.

“Such an asshole.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah well, whatever.” Stiles went to cover his fingers in lube when Derek intercepted him.

“Allow me.”

“As you wish, fine sir.” Stiles presented him with the lube, which Derek snatched out of his hand. He popped the lid and squeezed some out whilst Stiles adjusted his pants trying to settle them lower. Derek reached his hand behind to graze over his hole; Stiles took in a sharp breath, his mouth hovering over Derek’s. Stiles closed the gap between them as Derek gently pushed a finger in, Stiles humming in agreement with the situation; Derek started to pump his finger in and out when Stiles’ hips began to twitch. He added another finger, Stiles’ hips now fucking down on his fingers, their kiss turning sloppy and biting. Stiles held Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth before Derek conceded to another finger. Stiles sucked on his lip before letting his mouth go, his arms raised to wrap around Derek’s shoulders, his head pressed against the headrest as Derek had slunk down in the seat.

“Oh fuck, maybe we should’ve cranked a window. We’ll never get rid of this condensation, stop breathing so much.” Derek ignored him, his hips twitching upwards in search of friction, “Oh holy fucking shit. Derek, now, please. Oh god, now.” Derek slid his fingers out slowly, grinning when Stiles glared down at him.

“Derek, just put your fucking dick in me.” Derek wouldn’t admit to the spike of arousal that settled in his stomach at that remark. He rubbed some lube onto his covered cock and wiped the left over stuff on Stiles’ pant legs.

“Fucking asshole.” Derek smiled then gripped Stiles’ hips with one hand and holding his dick with the other; guiding Stiles onto him. The groans as the two were bought together resounding in the car. Stiles allowed a couple of seconds to settle before he lifted himself up and ground back down, his own dick pushing into Derek’s stomach.

“Christ, if only you were tubby, I could fuck myself into your tubby little tummy. But no, I’ve got to grind my dick into what may as well be a cheese grater.” Stiles grumbled before pushing back onto Derek’s dick particularly deep and moaning wantonly, his forehead pushed close against Derek's as he breathed harshly into his mouth. Derek gripped Stiles' hip tight with his left hand, his right moving up under the hem of Stiles' t-shirt, greedily grabbing the flesh over his ribs. Derek's left hand wandering up the front of his t-shirt, rubbing over a nipple, catching it and pinching sharply. Stiles stilled as he moaned loudly and brought one hand down to jerk himself off. Derek's mouth searched for his, unable to do anything but rub their lips against one another, noses slushing against stubbly cheeks. Derek reached a hand down to join Stiles'.

"Fuck, harder, come on D, more." Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as Derek pistoned his hips up and down, hands now grasping his ass, Derek reached his fingertips down further to where his dick was fucking in and out of the tight hole, he pushed a finger in alongside his cock Stiles moaning louder with the addition. 

"Fuck, Stiles. Gonna try putting a dildo in there too one day. Fuck you with my cock and a rubber one too, shove them both in your hole we'd fuck you so good. Make you come, so, damn, hard." Derek fucked up roughly, retracting his finger and wrapping his hand around Stiles' weeping dick. 

"Argh, need to fucking come Derek." Stiles shoved his face into Derek's neck, stubble scratching his cheek. Derek quickened the pace of his hand of Stiles' cock, his other hand rubbing encouragingly over his lower back, with a well timed thrust and squeeze Derek had Stiles coming all over his chest, some come landing underneath his chin. Stiles shouting out Derek's name, moans following as Derek pumped his hand through his aftershocks. Stiles was pulsating around him, the quivering of his insides goading Derek on. After a minute he released his hold. Nudging Stiles' forehead with his chin, Stiles met his mouth with his own, sloppy with lots of tongue, Stiles licked the come off Derek's chin and pushing it into the older man's mouth who accepted it with a groan. 

"Holy shit, D." Stiles leant his head against Derek's recovering his breath. After a few deep breaths he started to lazily move his hips, grinding up and down on Derek's rock hard cock. Derek groaned, his back arching as Stiles tightened himself around him. Derek clutched his hips, pulling Stiles down as he came, a long drawn out Stiles on his lips as the younger man peppered his face with kisses. He fucked into him for a little while longer, dragging out his orgasm as his dick gave a few more pathetic twitches. They sat glued together as they once again regained breath and energy. Eventually Stiles lifted his hips, both hissing as he pulled off, come from inside the condom oozing out over Derek's balls and thighs. 

"Phew, well that certainly makes the top 10 list!" Stiles grinned at Derek who merely raised an eyebrow. He pulled the condom off, tying the thing off then holding it up in midair as if to say 'where the fuck do I put this?' Stiles stared at him bemusedly.

"Where the fuck do I put this?" Derek conceded, Stiles shrugged then motioned towards the window. "You want me to throw the condom out of the car window. Stiles. Seriously." Stiles just shrugged.

"I'm not keeping that in my car." With that he plucked it from Derek's fingertips, opened his door, and threw the condom into a bush.

"That's ducking disgusting, Stiles."

"Meh." Stiles pulled up his underwear and jeans, nearly braining himself once again on the window. Derek fastened up his own jeans, tucking himself back in and smoothing out his t-shirt. Once they'd both righted themselves they turned to each other with happy sated grins, leaning in for one last kiss over the console. 

"We're gonna be so late to the meeting." Derek chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Stiles looked over at him fondly before fastening his seatbelt and starting the Jeep up. He took Derek's hand in his as they set off for home.

***

They hadn't realised that it was becoming a theme, not just the Camaro and the Jeep but cars in general. Stiles needed to use his dad's police car to pick up some parts for his Jeep, the damn thing was falling apart but he couldn't bear to let it go, too many memories were there. 

Derek went along with him, they'd managed to get to the shop just fine, pick out the parts needed with only a cheeky bum squeeze or kiss every now and then. They'd even managed to get back to the Stiles' home with Derek only keeping his hand that far up his thigh, but when Stiles turned the ignition off, Derek was over him in a split second. 

"Fuck, Derek this is really uncomfortable." Stiles unhinged his arm from around the steering wheel. Derek undid their seat-belts, opening the door and dragging Stiles out with him, the drive was obviously too far for him to manage as he opened one of the back doors and pushed Stiles in. Stiles shuffled upwards as Derek crawled over him, the door slamming behind the older man. Derek's hands went straight to Stiles' belt, unfastening it as quickly as he can, Stiles' hands scrambling around the seats, his hands catching something metallic and cool. He brought it up, holding out a pair of handcuffs that had been pushed off the seat and onto the floor. Derek paused in his doings and eyed the handcuffs, Stiles raised an eyebrow, Derek raised one back.

"My dad keeps a spare key in the cutlery drawer." That was all the incentive needed for a Derek as he diligently pal ex his hands behind his back, Stiles slipping the cuffs on with what suggested practiced ease. Derek groaned slightly at the pressure around his wrists, the restraint as his arms pulled behind his back. He knew he could easily break them but the excitement of the restraint stopped him from doing so.

Stiles pulled his cock out from his boxers, stroking himself a few times before bringing a hand up to guide Derek's mouth over his dick. Derek's mouth opening up to receive him obligingly. 

"Two kicks against the door to stop, okay?" Stiles pulled his head off him for an answer.

"Okay." Derek's hoarse reply sent shirts through Stiles' spine, Derek staring hungrily at the cock out before him, his tongue sliding out to lick. Stiles settled his head back down; Derek's warm breath ghosting over his thighs and cock deliciously. Derek adjusted his curled up position, bending over even more as he took Stiles deep into his mouth. 

Derek worked him slowly for a few minutes, Stiles barely resisting the urge to hold down his head and just fuck upwards. After another couple of minutes, Derek took Stiles into his throat, swallowing a couple of times before pushing back to be let up for air.

"Do it, fuck my mouth." Derek looked almost pleading up at Stiles, both stained red high up on their cheeks. They both breathed raggedly before Stiles nodded, his hands coming up to thread into Derek's hair before pushing his head far down into his throat once again. Stiles fucked upwards a couple of times, letting Derek pull back for air, before inserting just the tip in between Derek's lips, enjoying the feeling of Derek suckling on the end of him. 

Derek groaned, his hips gyrating but having nothing to rut against, curled up on himself as he took Stiles down once again, allowing Stiles to set the pace, a fast one where he was basically just being fucked and Derek moaned loudly at it, his front teeth slightly grazing the top of Stiles' cock, making the younger man shiver and groan at the sensations of the teeth and the reverberating walls around him. Stiles pulled him off and pushed his face further down, his legs parting and hips tilting upwards. Derek dived straight for his balls, sucking each one in once, sucking gently and receiving pleased moans for it. Derek moved further down, his nose rubbing against his balls as his tongue sought out the puckered hole beneath. Stiles clenched down hard at the feeling. 

They didn't do this often but Derek remembered that it always made Stiles come harder than he had before. Derek licked and sucked at the wettening pink hole before Stiles yanked his head upwards, hair pulling sharply sending jolts of pleasure straight to Derek's dick. Stiles shoved his face onto him and Derek greedily swallowed down, Stiles reached one of his own hands down, a finger brushing over his hole and dipping in just the tip. He pushed his hips up, once, twice, he let out a frantic moan, gasping as he came into Derek's mouth who accepted the come trickling down his chin. Stiles thrust up weakly a few more times before collapsing bonelessly into the seat. 

“So good, Derek. So good.” Stiles absentmindedly petted Derek’s hair as he mumbled.

Derek lifted his head, licking around his mouth to catch the stickiness around it. Stiles caught his breath and zipped his pants back up. Leaning forward to lick around where Derek had missed and ending it with a deep kiss, pushing his come into Derek's mouth. Derek groaned deeply, trying once again to roll his hips into something, Stiles helped to pull him up so he laid over him, covering the more slight body with his own, bulky, muscular one. The younger man situated a leg between Derek's, pushing up against the hardness in him pants. Stiles knew it was going to hurt a bit but he could tell that Derek just needed to get off quickly and dirtily. Derek pushed down against the muscular thigh between his own, riding it as though it was the best thing ever. He was breathing into the juncture of Stiles' neck, he turned his head so that his mouth lay open against the freckled pale skin, Stiles brought up his hands to dip underneath the hem of his shirt and the hem of his pants, one hand gripping his waist, the other taking a handful of his clenching and unclenching ass.

"Nguh, Stiles. So good." He breathed into his neck, rutting quicker and quicker. Stiles let a fingertip brush against Derek's opening, pushing gently, Derek ground down hard as he came with a sob, his arms behind him pulling and aching. He rutted against Stiles a few more times as Stiles retracted his hands, clutching Derek's face and initiating a deep kiss. As Derek's hips stopped twitching Stiles pulled back and grinned up at Derek adoringly, Derek's face reflecting the sentiment. 

They stayed only long enough to catch breaths before Derek started to feel how uncomfortable his arms were becoming. Stiles leant over him, kissing the older man as he opened the door behind him. They exited the car, Derek walking awkwardly around the car as the feeling of wet come trickled down his leg and stuck uncomfortably to his boxers. Stiles got out the car spray and nearly emptied the can in order to get rid of the smell of their coupling. 

They started up the drive, Derek walking as inconspicuously as he could seeing as he had just exited the Sheriff’s car, handcuffed, and with the Sheriffs son who looked more than a little disheveled. Stiles got to the door and unlocked it, stepping in.

“I’ll go get the key, please try to not break those cuffs. They could come in handy some point in the future.” Stiles looked back with a smirk as he swayed his way up the stairs.

Derek stood in the middle of the kitchen slightly awkwardly; he bounced a little on the balls of his feet as he whistled a little tune. When Stiles made his way back downstairs he watched Derek for a few moments.

“You’re so damn cute.” Stiles smiled sweetly at the older man who immediately ceased what he was doing. Stiles frowned not realizing what was going on.

“Shit, your dad.” Derek spun around with his cuffed hands facing Stiles, urging him to unlock the cuffs. Stiles scrambled with the key as he heard his father’s steps coming closer to the door.

“Stiles, you’re in big fucking trouble!” They heard the Sherriff come to a halt outside the door. “Do I need to stay out here ‘til you’re both decent?” They could practically feel the awkwardness in the Sherriff’s voice.

“Ha, what, no dad. Of course not. We’re always decent, ain’t that right Derek.” Derek merely let out an uncomfortable whine. Stiles still hadn’t uncuffed him. The Sherriff opened the door slowly, as though he was convinced they were still in the act. A head popped around the corner of the door, Stiles was stood behind Derek attempting to be discreet in unlocking the cuffs, Derek tried on his most persuasive smile.

“Good afternoon Sherriff. How are you?” The Sherriff came fully into the doorway, he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just fine, Derek, how are you?”

“Grand.” Stiles snorted, muttering Grand under his breath mockingly.

“Son, what’s going on?” The Sherriff tilted his head expectantly at his fidgeting son.

“Nothing, dad. You kind of interrupted a moment though, you see, when two people like each other very much they tend to show this affection through physical-“

“Okay, that’s enough. Lovely to see you Derek. Stiles, at Melissa’s at 6.” With that the Sherriff made his way quickly up the stairs and into his room. Derek released himself from Stiles’ grip.

“Well, I don’t now about you but that wasn’t so bad!” Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder.

“Just get the damn things off me before I break them.” With that the key slid in effortlessly and the handcuffs unlocked seamlessly. 

***

They discovered it wasn’t just a car thing after a pack meeting, Ethan was becoming more involved with the pack proceedings and it was getting to Derek. They both knew that Ethan wouldn’t be forgiven for attempting to kill Boyd, but Ethan didn’t half flaunt the fact that everyone else had.

They’d just settled down from the last discussion (read: argument) over whether they should ask Peter to rejoin the pack formally. Derek had stormed out as soon as his last word had left his lips. Everyone had sat in awkward silence for approximately three seconds before they turned to talk of their leavers’ prom. Stiles had sat for a while longer, catching Boyd’s eye who gave him a small smile and nod, before making his way after Derek.

Stiles walked out of the house, it was a medium sized suburban home in the outskirts of Beacon Hills, not too far from Stiles’ own home. He found Derek sitting on the porch, when he heard Stiles approach he tensed.

“Don’t, Stiles.”

“Hey, I wasn’t going to say anything.” Derek snorted.

“Impossible.” Derek stood up, turning to face Stiles who walked towards him. Derek’s face was painstakingly stoic, hands tucked into his pockets, shoulders turned inwards. He took a few steps back as the younger man made his way towards him. Stiles made it close enough to wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders; Derek slumped in his arms rubbing his face against Stiles’ neck.

“Scratchy.” Stiles shivered.

“You love it.” Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ the stubble catching on the small amount on Stiles’ face.

“Mmm.” 

Derek walked Stiles backwards to push him against the side of the house, only, Stiles’ ass bumped into something that was not a brick wall. He let out a squeak bringing Derek out of him blissful reverie against his neck.

“Wha’?“ 

“You pushed me into Ethan’s bike.” Stiles whined with mock hurt. Derek looked over his shoulder to see Stiles ass resting nicely against the seat of the bike, a devilish air coming over him. He searched out for Stiles’ mouth, kissing him sweetly to get Stiles on board before deepening the kiss, his tongue swiping across the seam of his lips. Stiles quickly lost himself in the kiss, allowing Derek to lift him up and place him on the seat, his thighs bracketing Derek’s hips. 

Derek pushed himself forward, his kisses more enthusiastic as he began to push his groin against Stiles’. He could hear the soft moans coming from him, a hand on Stiles’ neck and another gliding up and down his thigh, Stiles’ hands clutching at his back. Stiles suddenly broke the kiss.

“Derek, this is Ethan’s bike what the fuck are you doing?” Derek couldn’t take his anger seriously though as he was red cheeked and wide eyed, chest moving rapidly, hair a total mess.

“A little bit of revenge.” Derek grinned.

“Are you okay?” Stiles’ face switched to concerned.

“Yeah. I was… you know. But, I’m okay. I just need to do something.” Derek’s hands rubbed Stiles’ sides.

“You want to make the bike smell of us two getting it on because it’ll make him feel uncomfortable for a couple of weeks?” Stiles stared at him incredulously before he grinned back. “Always wanted to have sex on this thing, I remember them driving into school on the first day with these huge bikes and all I could think about was-“ Derek cut him off by sliding his hands up his thighs.

“Do you mind?” Derek leant his head near to Stiles’, the younger boy merely smirked up at him leaning up to catch Derek’s lips in a slow kiss.

About five minutes later and Derek’s hand sneaking into Stiles’ boxers they heard an indignant yelp as Ethan looked over to his bike from the porch. He stood frozen as he watched the ex-alpha and his boyfriend rubbing themselves all over themselves and his precious baby. Stiles and Derek jumped apart at the sound, but Derek didn’t remove his hand from Stiles as he addressed the other man.

“Meeting finished?” He looked over his shoulder with a smirk as Ethan gaped like a goldfish.

“Mmm, Derek. Move.” Stiles writhed and moaned in part real pleasure and part fake ecstasy. 

“My…bike. You. Doing one my bike?” Ethan looked hurt, Danny appeared behind him.

“Hey, you okay?” Danny looked past where Ethan was staring. “Guys, come on. You’ve had your joke now go finish off somewhere else.” Danny gave them a disapproving look but as Derek and Stiles moved off the bike, Stiles zipped up his pants, winking at Ethan as he passed him, Danny could barely hide the grin threatening to take over his face.

Ethan walked over to his bike, sniffed it, jumped back, snuffled, and turned to Danny with a dejected look on his face.

“Danny, they made it smell like-“

“Ethan, I’m not having sex on the bike.”

“But. Stiles and Derek!” Ethan whined. Danny glared. Derek giggled.

***

It all came to a head one night when they were sat on the very comfy sofa in Derek’s living room. Stiles always loved to smugly point out that he chose the corner sofa therefore they should all love him endlessly because their delicious booties are nice and snug.

They’re watching TV, Derek slouched in the warm deep corner it, Stiles leaning against him. Derek was nearly asleep; he hadn’t slept well the past couple of days because Isaac was having some issues; nightmares and panic attacks. He was currently at Scott’s house, being near the alpha was helping somehow and Derek was glad for it, he couldn’t stand the looks of terror on Isaac’s face every time he woke up.

Derek had just started to drift off when Stiles started to kiss up his arm, Derek grumbled happily and snuggled further down into Stiles’ touch. He started to nuzzle his neck when the younger man pulled himself more fully over him, moving his hips slightly as they ghosted each other’s lips. It was then that Derek realised Stiles had been watching Top Gear and he pulled back.

“What the fuck, Stiles? This is getting out of hand!” 

“You’re seriously telling me it wouldn’t be hot to fuck on a Mercedes Gullwing?” Derek conceded by leaning in to capture Stiles’ lips with renewed fervour. 

“Fucking weird.” Boyd observed from the doorway.

***

The only time they got in trouble was when Jackson came to visit them about two years after he’d left. There was a party and then a pack party to follow it, he was only visiting for a couple of weeks to see some family, and to tell Derek how he was getting on. When Jackson first met Ethan he glared at him for ten full minutes and only stopped when he could smell how much of Danny he could feel coming off him, he’d stuck out his hand and a rather awkward handshake occurred. 

They were out in the woods for a camp-out party, just after the full moon too just in case. Cars, motorbikes, and tents creating a circle around the fire as everyone sat on the dry grass, huddled together as they caught up with one another. The sheer amount of alcohol and Stiles’ ‘special brew’ for the weres was rather astounding and they were all getting down to it pretty quickly. 

Stiles had gone through seven cans of the cheapest beer he could find and a few shots of the most disgusting tequila he’d ever tasted, and was on his way to sloshed when Derek fell down next to him,

“Heey sweetheart baby, how’s about you get me the vodka that Danny’s hogging over there.” Stiles treated Derek to a sweet, if distorted, smile as his face was becoming numb.

“Go geddit yoursel’ and don’t call me those names, my name is Derek.” Derek slurred out, he didn’t usually partake in the group’s drinking activities but tonight he was letting loose. He lifted an arm and heavily dropped it across Stiles’ shoulders, the younger man grunted at the weight.

“Heavy man, you’re heavy. All heavy muscles. And bones. Heavy muscle-bones.” They snorted simultaneously. “Bones.” Stiles repeated trying to not giggle. He turned his head to shuffle his face into Derek’s shoulder his breath fanning out over his biceps; because of course Derek was wearing only a short sleeved t-shirt as he ran hot like a fucking furnace 24/7 or like Stiles’ own personal radiator. it was great. Especially right now when he was cold and tiring out. He nuzzled further into Derek’s armpit and let out a weary sigh.

“Hey. Hey hey hey. No! Don’t go to sleep, Stiles.” Derek moved his shoulder knocking Stiles out of his very comfortable resting place.

“Leave me be!” An arm wrapped around Derek’s waist trapping Stiles face where he wanted to be.

“Get up and we’ll get in a car, let you sleep off a bit?” Derek suggested, only slurring slightly now.

“I ain’t standing up.” The younger man protested, all of a sudden he was lifted up and into Derek’s arms. He didn’t know how he got there but it was his current situation and being held up against that chest he wasn’t about to complain.

“Why do we get so horny around cars, man.” Stiles’ head was resting in the crook of Derek’s arm, out in the woods he could see so many stars. “There are so many stars.”

“You now, they say that there are more stars than there are grains of sand on earth.” Derek ignored the first question.

“I don’t believe it. No way. I can’t even imagine how many grains are in a handful of sand let alone stars in the universe.” Stiles’ eyes were wide and disbelieving.

“It’s true. Everyone on earth could have an armful of stars from the Milky Way. The universe is fucking huge.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why we like having sexytimes in automobiles.”

“Oh, I thought you’d forget about that.”

“Darling, honey, _munchkin _. I’m like a, like a…what are they. Elephant! I’m like an elephant; I never forget.” Derek put Stiles’ down in front of a car, a very fancy car that had a Great Britain registration. The taller man turned to Stiles and raised an eyebrow.__

__“I actually don’t care, let’s do it in Jackson’s car.” Stiles whispered, although judging by the state Jackson appeared to be in, he couldn’t hear a thing._ _

__Derek opened the car as discreetly as he could and slid into the driver’s seat. When Stiles followed in after him; admittedly less gracefully, he realised that there was a minuscule amount of room to move around in. Stiles had fully draped himself across his lap, his head in the passenger side of the car and legs curled up on Derek’s lap._ _

__“Sooo, how are we gonna manoeuvre ourselves to make this as fun as possible?” Stiles asked, his face sinking into the very comfy leather seats._ _

__“I’ll just, uh. Well,” Derek planted himself between Stiles’ legs, “Okay?”_ _

__“Dude, your knee is really knee-y.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Just move your leg.” Derek complied and the movement brought Derek right in between Stiles’ legs, which were bent around the bigger man’s waist._ _

__“Move your head.” Derek nudged Stiles’ face with his own and just missed the younger man’s lips with his own. When he finally managed to slot his lips over Stiles’ their kiss was sloppy with way more spit involved than they really wanted._ _

__“Ah, fuck. You need to move your shoulder, dude.” Stiles squirmed uncomfortably and Derek moved so he held himself up with a hand either side of Stiles’ head. Stiles’ hands were slowly wandering up and down Derek’s body, he brought a hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down into another kiss which was slightly less sloppy – all were thankful._ _

__Derek started to grind down on Stiles as the kiss grew more intense, the younger man’s hands wandering even further down and gripping Derek’s arse bringing him down harder._ _

__“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles broke away to mouth at Derek’s collarbones, the older man shivering anytime Stiles’ breath fanned over his neck._ _

__All of a sudden they were very rudely interrupted by squawking and the passenger door opening letting in a gust of very cold air._ _

__“What. The. Fuck!?” Jackson screeched. Stiles and Derek stayed frozen and silent, almost like they were rabbits trying to avoid being eaten._ _

__Derek shuffled backwards and opened the door behind him, dragging Stiles out with him and running off into the forest as Jackson screamed after them._ _

__“Seriously, they’re so fucking weird.” Boyd told the rest of them sat around the fire._ _

__Jackson was left standing, staring at his car with a very upset look on his face. After fifteen minutes, and Derek and Stiles still hadn’t come back, Danny made his way over to where Jackson was stood._ _

__“Hey man, come sit down and get drunk.” Jackson nodded minutely and was led away from his beloved car by Danny._ _

__Stiles and Derek managed to avoid Jackson somewhat for the rest of his visit; and soon enough he’d gone home. He came again the next year and Derek held a party at his, as Jackson went around catching up with people Derek and Stiles shifted around uncomfortably. When he got to Derek and Stiles, the younger man was hiding slightly behind his boyfriend._ _

__“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Derek.” Jackson’s smile was tight, almost like he wouldn’t actually find it pleasurable. “You and Stiles are really fucking weird, but I’m happy for you.” He held a hand out which Derek took hesitantly. Jackson pulled him in close and quickly. “I have locked my car with a fucking deadbolt and if I even see you look at her I will rip both of your throats out, together, all romantic and shit.” Then he released Derek’s hand from a blood-drawing grip, he gave Stiles a pat (which was actually just a huge slap) on the back, which forced him off balance. They both stared after him as he went over to get a glass of the ‘brew’._ _

__“And he never forgave, and he never forgot.” Stiles murmured from behind Derek._ _


End file.
